


Family Legacies

by starsinger



Series: Family Ties [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Brain’s in a Funk. Inspired by an adult Cinderella with a snapping pussy. (rolls eyes and sighs)The Tribe in Georgia that Bones comes from occasionally has males with unusually big schlongs that do interesting things when they have sex. Don’t own them.





	1. Chapter 1

“DEAR GODS, BONES,” Jim exclaimed, “WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?”

When Jim had proposed on the shuttle that they become roommates at the Academy he hadn’t been prepared for this, exactly. Three months into their agreement, Jim got a look at Bones naked, and he was impressed. “Hung like a horse,” could literally describe Bones’ cock.

“It’s a genetic trait from my people in Georgia. Some men get…this. Yes, there are plenty of people who are willing to try it because of its unusual properties,” Bones told him. “No, I’m not going to tell you what those properties are.” He didn’t, and neither did his partners who all came away with big smiles on their faces. Bones was picky, he didn’t let just anyone ride that cock.

Bones invited Jim home to meet the family over winter break. He also wanted a nice big bed, just for him and Jim with lots of privacy. His room was in the back of an eighteen bedroom mansion with its own bathroom. Eleanor, his mother, chuckled. “You have you eye on Jim, and not just for a one time encounter,” she told him over the com.

“SSShhh, Mom,” I don’t want Jim to hear. Which would have been hard since Jim was in Iowa at the time. “Can you arrange it?”

“Sure, son, I’ll give Jim the room next to your old one. Won’t be hard, nobody staying in it anyway. That arranged and Jim introduced to his parents, Eleanor and David. Jim and Bones went to their rooms to unpack.

Jim laughed when he realized they were next door to each other, “So I won’t get lost, huh?”

Christmas Eve came and Bones slipped into Jim’s room from the adjoining door. He climbed under the covers and snuggled up next to Jim. Jim awoke immediately, having always been a light sleeper, and looked around in the dark. “What? Who? Oh, it’s you Bones,” he mumbled laying back down. “Cold?”

“Lonely,” Bones told him. “Not the same with you not in the room.” He massaged Jim’s back as the other man purred. His instincts were right, Jim wasn’t wearing anything either. Jim relaxed into his hands, purring. Bones laughed.

“Feels good,” Jim mumbled, still half-asleep. At that moment Jim felt Bones’ erection against his backside. “Is that for me?” he asked, coming semi-awake.

“You told me you wanted to ride this bad boy,” Bones growled into his ear. “What better Christmas present than this?” Bones chuckled in triumph as Jim rolled over into his arms allowing him gather him close and kiss him. “Not going to fight me, huh?” Bones asked.

“Succumbing to the inevitable,” Jim returned as he opened his mouth for Bones’ full bodied kiss. Tasted like whiskey, Jim thought as Bones caressed his body. He brought one of Jim’s legs up and cocked it over his own as he coated his fingers with lube he had brought with him. Jim’s head threw back as Bones penetrated his posterior.

“Roll onto your stomach, Jim,” Bones told him. “It’s best if I get as much of my hand in there as I can. It’ll make it easier.” Jim rolled onto his stomach as Bones knelt beside him. Jim felt Bones slowly build an opening up. His backside started pushing against Bones with four fingers inside him. Jim’s mind went blank as the thumb joined in the fight. He was completely out of his mind with pleasure/pain the stretch and burn was causing him when Bones spoke again, “Got it up to my forearm. That should do it.” Jim watched him wash off his hand and arm before hovering over him. “Just relax, Jim. Believe it or not, my cock will help you.”

Jim couldn’t see how that could possibly happen as Bones pushed himself into his fellow Cadet. Jim spread his legs a little more as he tried to relax. Bones was so big, but was so gentle as he paused once in a while to let Jim adjust. Occasionally, Jim felt what seemed like a tremor from Bones’ cock that opened him up more. “What was that?” Jim asked.

“Shhh, you’ll see,” Bones replied. Jim couldn’t believe it when he felt Bones hips nudge his backside. It seemed impossible that he could be all the way in. Bones laughed as he wrapped an arm around Jim and rolled them both onto their sides. “How do you feel?” Bones asked.

“Full,” Jim gasped out.

Bones kissed the nape of his neck drawing out what was to come next. He reached around and played with Jim’s cock causing him to buck against him. This started what his people were so renowned for. Jim’s body jerked as he felt it. “What do you feel Jim?” Bones asked as Jim half turned to look at him.”

“If feels like I’m getting a deep tissue massage,” Jim gasped out. “From the inside, oh, GOD,” he screamed. “This is incredible!” Bones watched as Jim rode the “fingers” of his cock. “How is this possible?” he gasped out.

“Scientists have explained it, but it’s a reproductive method. The more pleasure your partner receives the more likely she is to ovulate,” Bones told him.

“And the better the chances you become a father. Although, I’m not giving you any kids, Bones,” Jim gasped out. It was the most coherent conversation Bones had ever had with a partner, well, ever. Jim felt his prostate being hit and he thrust his hips at an angle conducive to that feeling while grinding his hips against Bones’. Bones thrust himself into Jim, speeding up the “fingers” causing Jim to whimper, his senses were being overloaded but he couldn’t bring himself to ask Bones to stop. He shouted Bones’ name as he came all over the sheets. Jim lay there panting as Bones kissed him. Jim realized Bones was still hard. “I want to ride that cock of yours,” Jim whispered into the darkness.

Bones chuckled as he withdrew and rolled over onto his back. Jim gingerly rose to his feet and straddled Bones’ cock. He slowly pushed his way down as Bones watched Jim’s cock stand at attention once more. Jim gasped as he completed the maneuver, clutching at Bones arms. “Feel good?” Bones asked.

“We’re not even moving, and…and…” Jim couldn’t get it out, his head angled down and to the left, his eyes closed. Bones pushed his hips up causing Jim’s body to fly upwards. He came back down with a smack before he caught Bones’ rhythm. Jim’s muscles clenched wildly around his own cock as the cadet rode his member. When Bones finally came deep inside Jim, Jim screamed again as it was hot, thick and fast.

Jim collapsed atop Bones’ chest and played with his chest hair, feeling the massage continue faintly as Bones’ cock slipped out of his body. “You know you’ve ruined me for any other person,” Jim told him. Bones chuckled, he was counting on that.


	2. Where Is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any away mission with Cadet Kirk is going to strange. But this one takes the cake, and it isn’t his fault. Thank you Princess, you and your mom will be missed. Don’t own them.

Chris sighed inwardly. Outwardly he was standing at attention in front of the much vaunted Admiral Jonathan Archer who was leaning back in his chair. His hands laced together and laying on his stomach as he considered the six men and women in front of him. “Okay, you left with six cadets, Captain, and you came back with four,” Archer said looking at them.

All six were sporting injuries. Chris broke his arm. His Number One limped because of a twisted ankle. The other cadets in the room had a variety of splints, casts, and bandages. AND to top it all off, the one cadet who had tried to avert the disaster that Chris himself had instigated, was missing. “Yes, Admiral,” Chris and Tim responded.

“Before we go any further, I know EXACTLY where Cadets McCoy and Kirk are, and they are safe,” Archer told them. “If it weren’t for Kirk’s injury, they’d be having a blast.”

“So I did land on him,” Cadet Jodson mumbled.

“Ah, so that’s how he wrenched all the muscles in his left leg,” Archer told them. “He’s in a leg brace and on crutches until the USS Bellbottom can retrieve them.”

“Bellbottom?” Tim blurted out.

“Privately owned vessel, no Starfleet vessels are in the area and its owner volunteered. I’ll tell you where he is once you explain what happened,” Archer told them.

Chris sighed, adjusting the sling his arm was in. “Well, sir, it all started with a unicorn.”

“A unicorn?” Archer asked incredulously.

“Yes, a unicorn…”

* * *

The planet was beautiful, everyone could admit it. Jim sat on a nearby rock next to McCoy who had a sketchpad and a pencil in his hand. He appeared to be sketching something. Chris had heard of McCoy’s manhood, rumors had been circulating since his arrival at the Academy, but he had appeared to settle down with Jim, much to many people’s consternation.

“A unicorn?” Cadet Steffy Beards exclaimed. Chris hurried over to see what she was talking about. Sure enough, McCoy had drawn a big pink unicorn with and equally pink bow around its neck.

“I didn’t know you had this much talent, Cadet,” Chris told him.

McCoy laughed, “Jim drew this. I’m just coloring it. He did it for my daughter, Joanna.”

“That’s so sweet!” Cadet Kailee Konner said. Everyone surrounded the two men as Jim laughed, calling it a “small talent”.

“Hey, can you draw us?” Tim asked.

“Sure,” Jim told him. “We could take a picture here if you want.”

Chris sighed with relief at the sensible suggestion. Jim could take a picture and then draw it later. He motioned the others to join him over by the cliff’s edge. There was a nice rock that thrust itself up into a promontory. Everyone gathered there except Jim and Bones. Jim had just aimed his PADD and taken a picture when he noticed something no one else had. The rock wasn’t stable. “Chris!” he shouted. “GET DOWN FROM there!” his sentence petered off as the rock gave way dumping everyone on it off it. Jim and Bones charged forward to look down.

They were fortunate, they hadn’t fallen very far, but they were sprawled out after the drop, injuries were obvious. “Kirk to the T’Pring,” Jim announced putting his communicator to his face. “We’ve had an accident and our team needs to be transported out.”

“Cadet,” the voice of the Science Officer responded, “we’re having difficulty. Some ores in the native soil is blocking our ability to pick up anyone but you and Cadet McCoy.”

“We have some rope,” Jim said as he and Bones looked at each other. Bones nodded. “Beam down a rescue team, please, and Bones will go down for triage,” Jim told them before snapping the communicator shut. Jim went looking for the rope he knew they had as Bones gathered his medical supplies. Jim tied the rope around a nearby tree.

Bones nodded to Jim as he secured his equipment to his uniform and went down the rope. He went to Chris first who was conscious but his arm hung at an awkward angle. Bones gave him a shot for the pain, bound the arm to his body and led him to the rope where he tied it around his waist and Jim hauled the older man up Jim’s help. Chris wasn’t so dazed as he was able to use his feet to help climb up. He could hear shouts from above as other crewmembers joined Jim and Bones in the rescue.

Cadet Jodson was the last one up and clearly had a head injury. He made it up over the cliff side with Jim’s help and started to stand when he lost his balance and took Jim with him. Jim ended up under the man and started screaming in pain as the transporter locked onto them. When they rematerialized Jim and McCoy were the only ones missing.

* * *

“How soon did you start looking for them?” Archer asked.

“Commander Lexso started the search when we realized they were missing,” Chris answered. “They were no longer on the planet, and they were not on the ship.” He was profoundly embarrassed, and confused. “Where is he?”

“On Risa,” Archer responded with a grin. “I’ve given them permission to take their time getting back as a reward for their rescue. Oh, here’s the drawing,” he said with a laugh. There it was, they were all falling off the cliff with arms cart wheeling and eyes wide with a pink, sparkly unicorn in the corner.

* * *

Bones kissed Jim deeply, careful with the leg. “How long until the Bellbottom gets here?” Bones asked.

“Day after tomorrow. Then it will take two weeks to get back to Earth,” Jim replied with a sigh. He felt Bones slip is manhood into Jim. The massage this started did more than relax him and stimulate his prostate and produce orgasms, it happened to be the best stress reliever and endorphin producing pain killer possible. The Risans had done what they could for his leg, but a human doctor was best suited for what he needed. The injured leg was propped up over Bones’ leg as they kissed. “Why did it take us this long to start this?” Jim asked.

“Because I needed to be sure about your feelings about me,” Bones whispered.

“I wouldn’t trade you for anything,” Jim told him as he felt the building sensation that preceded an orgasm. Bones stopped moving and let his cock finish the job. The special vibrations it issued deep inside Jim pulled him over the edge and all over Bones stomach. Bones joined him as his sperm poured into Jim. They kissed.

“Jim, what would you say if I said it could be possible for you to bear my child?” Bones asked carefully.

“I don’t have the right equipment,” Jim told him.

“Well, it might be possible for it to happen. It involves sex, of course, ceremonies with my tribal elders, and a bonding of sorts. I’m considered too young, still, for it. But, I thought I’d bring up the idea.”

“Bones, are you asking me to marry you,” Jim asked with a grin.

“Well, it’s a little more permanent than that,” Bones said. He was actually blushing.

“I wouldn’t have to do anything drastic, would I? Like lose my mind?” Jim asked with a laugh.

“No, but I would be honored if you would become my mate. I can’t do it for another six years,” he said with a laugh. “Let’s talk about this some more after we graduate.”

“I like the way you think, Bones,” Jim said kissing him again. Bones smiled as Jim snuggled against him. However they ended up at Risa, no one could explain how it happened, they were definitely NOT complaining.


	3. Ten Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passage of time and a few events spur Kirk and McCoy to go to McCoy’s tribal elders. Not even McCoy is sure what happens during this ceremony. Only something magical, don’t own them.

It had been ten years since those days on Risa. Ten years that had seen Jim become Captain of the Enterprise. It had also seen Bones’ heart broken as Jim’s dead body landed on his table. The fact that he pulled out a miracle and Jim was alive made him think. It wasn’t until recently with the destruction of the Enterprise and Uhura’s surprise pregnancy that finally made them decide to do it. Bones applied to the Village Elders while Jim informed Starfleet that he might be taking Maternity Leave in the near future. Chris laughed and told him to relax and enjoy the process.

Jim, for one, was nervous. He would be growing new insides, would he also be growing a new hole? Where? The elders tried to calm him for the ceremony as they readied him. One of their women massaged his whole body with oil causing him to relax. Her movements were professional and detached even as she readied certain parts of his body for the coming ceremony. It was a bright, sunny, warm Georgia day as he walked out of the spa wearing nothing but flowers around his head and neck, and a loincloth that barely covered what was in front. He followed his escort to the circle where the local tribe was gathered. He recognized Bones’ parents, David and Eleanor. Bones’ sister was there as well to observe. This was a tribal affair of the adults. No children were present.

One tribal elder presented him with a pipe. He inhaled a puff and held it as he had been instructed to do. Then he did so again. He felt himself relax as a euphoria washed over him. He watched as Bones was presented with another pipe. He had been informed that the pipes contained different plants which helped the process along. Jim and Bones sat next to each other as the ceremony started. He noticed nothing of the ceremony. All he could think about how much he ached to have Bones deep inside him. He leaned over and kissed Bones who accepted the kiss by opening his mouth. Jim accepted his tongue, never noticing that they had an audience.

David and Eleanor watched intently as this was their only son. If he was successful, he would become a full member of the tribe. If he failed, he would never see his family again. Jim leaned into Bones and everything seemed natural as Bones laid them both down in the soft grass and they kissed. Bones hovered over Jim’s body as the whole world had narrowed to just the two of them. Bones cock slid quite nicely into Jim as it had for many years and a drum started a slow rhythm nearby. The haze in Jim’s brain took note of the drum as Bones slid in and out of his body. Bones’ cock seemed to take up that rhythm as well as it pulsed inside of Jim.

Jim lay his head back watched as Bones continued his movements, bending down to kiss Jim. The intimate moment shared as they went. The elders continued their chanting as Bones bent down nipped at Jim here, and sucked a bruise into a sensitive spot there enticing Jim into what they hoped would happen. Jim sat up a little and pressed a kiss into Bones’ mouth that caused him to move faster. Jim looked down at his belly as he broke the kiss. “Oh! Oh! Oh!” came out of Jim’s mouth as he felt it happen. Things moved and something so fundamental about him changed just as everyone hoped it would. Jim shouted at the top of his lungs as his cock spasmed and jerked with its final cum. No longer would he produce semen it was no longer needed. He put a hand onto his belly and smiled softly as he felt Bones cum deep inside him. They lay like that for long moments before Bones came back to reality and pulled himself off Jim and lay down next to him.

An elder knelt next to them as Bones’ parents hovered anxiously nearby. “It is a success!” she proclaimed. “They are mated!” Cheers erupted around them before they were drawn to their feet. The whole tribe sang and danced as they led them to a nearby hut. It was in the ancient standards of the time.

Bones felt a gentle hand squeeze his shoulder and saw his Mother standing there with tears in her eyes. The rest of the night was theirs as Bones would try to get Jim pregnant. They lay down on the bed as Jim faced away from Bones on his side.. “How do you feel?” Bones asked finally.

“Different,” Jim said quietly. “But good.” He rubbed his belly. Bones reentered him and felt the difference as well. Part of it was smoother, more deliberate. “Women don’t go through this, do they?”

“It’s a different ritual, I understand. Not that I’ve ever been to one. I’m just now a full tribal member, and so are you, Jim,” he whispered, kissing Jim. Jim leaned back and relaxed as Bones took him. Bones’ member throbbing deep inside him as if it had come home. Bones stopped moving, just letting his cock continue to do its work. Jim moaned as Bones came again inside him, causing his own orgasm. Bones kissed his back and massaged his muscles as Jim submitted to the inevitability that his body was now preparing for.

“What if it’s a girl?” Jim finally asked. “What would you call her?”

“Joanna,” Bones said with a sigh. “I’ve always liked that name.”

“Joanna Marie McCoy?” Jim asked. Bones wrapped his new mate in his arms and started thrusting into him harder and faster. Jim’s pants became more ragged as two orgasms took place. One was deep inside, and the other shivered through his cock although nothing came out. “That’s going to take some getting used to,” Jim said. McCoy agreed.

* * *

Two days later they were back on the shuttle to San Francisco. They had been loaded up with gifts and advice. The men who’d been through this and given birth themselves gave Jim advice, and Bones was taken aside by their mates and women from the tribe and given stern warnings. Bones reached over and rubbed Jim’s belly. “It’s still too early to know, Bones,” Jim said with a laugh swiping at his hand. Bones laughed with joy as they landed in San Francisco.

Their crew was there, ready to pounce. “So, was it successful? Am I not the only one with a bun in the oven?” Uhura asked rubbing her own still flat belly.

“It was a success,” Bones told her. “We don’t know yet, too soon to tell.”

“Although, we have a name picked out if it’s a girl,” Jim told them. Deep inside he knew it had happened. The same way some women know when it happens. He turned to find Chris coming up with a grin. “So, how long until we have a new Enterprise?” he asked. Ben and Demora were right behind them. Sulu’s delighted face plain to see.

“Long enough for Uhura to have her baby,” Chris told him. Jim’s face fell as his crew laughed. “We’ll keep you busy, Jim. Don’t worry.”

The way Chris kept him busy was not quite the way anybody had in mind. Jim’s job was simple, challenge cadets to “beat the system”. It will be said that Spock took almost gleeful joy in helping him. They rigged the Kobayashi Maru. They put it in new obstacles on the obstacle course. Some of them so high the cadets had to boost each other through and pull others through behind them. The smart ones simply went to the next obstacle. Those were the ones who went through to the next course. Bones worried that all this was a strain on Jim and his new organs. He was clubbed by a few women when he voiced that opinion. Two months later and right on time, Jim was throwing up into the toilet in the morning, and Bones smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I have a different origin point for Jo in mind.


	4. Joanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim’s pregnancy goes smoothly. Don’t own them.

“Bones?” Jim called from their bedroom with a frustrated sigh. He couldn’t tie his own shoelaces. Why couldn’t they have invented self-tying shoes like in that move, “Back to the Future” something or another.

Bones exited the bathroom wearing only a towel, and he made that towel look good. He smiled at his mate as he knelt down and tied Jim’s shoes. He then bent forward and nuzzled Jim’s belly. Seven months pregnant and Jim felt awkward. He walked funny, he hadn’t seen his feet in months, and the gas, oh the gas. It was a good thing they were planetside. He and Uhura would have caused the entire crew to go AWOL if they’d been aboard the Enterprise. Her baby was still cooking, so to speak, being part Vulcan had made the doctors cautious and want to keep him inside as long as possible. It was as well that Vulcan Pregnancies lasted eleven months. Elephants carried their calves for two years! Jim couldn’t even imagine that.

Jim and Bones had found out last month that it was definitely a girl. David and Eleanor had flooded their apartment with things that were pink. Clothes, furniture, and toys were all pink. Jim found himself looking forward to her coming. He’d grown up around men with his Mother off-planet most of the time. He stood and adjusted his shirt over his growing belly. Bones soon dressed himself and he and Jim exited their apartment carrying cups in their hands. Bones’ held coffee while Jim’s held an herbal tea that had gotten him past the worst of the morning sickness. Their apartment was located on the Academy’s lands so they had the most privacy available. Jim was still famous and considered a hero, and he really didn’t want people touching him right now.

Jim and Bones went their separate ways as they had different duties and Jim reported to Chris. Jim gracelessly plopped into a chair. “God, what I wouldn’t give for a cup of coffee,” he muttered.

Chris laughed. “How are you this morning?” he asked.

“I feel like a beached whale, probably look like one too,” Jim replied. “Meanwhile, Jo’s playing with my bladder constantly.”

“Personally, I’m glad I never was tempted,” Chris told him. “When Sarah was pregnant with Stephen, I was miserable enough because so was she.” Chris looked at him. “How are the training sessions going?”

Jim laughed. “I had two beat the Kobayashi Maru yesterday. One of the reprogrammed it entirely without missing a beat. The other, well, I’m still trying to figure out what she did to beat it, so is Spock.”

“Yeah, about that. He’s not going to be in today. Nyota finally went into real labor last night. Her water broke,” he told Jim.

“Good,” Jim said sipping more on the tea. Spock and Uhura had gone with a decidedly human name, Michael Uhura. Uhura told Jim that they simply liked that name. Chris went over what he wanted Jim to accomplish today. It wasn’t much since Spock was with Nyota. “Stay off your feet and let your assistant do all the work! That husband of yours hovers worse than any expectant father I’ve ever known!” Chris caught Jim rubbing at his chest. “Breast tenderness?” he asked.

“Yeah, Eleanor told me it was my body preparing for Joanna’s arrival,” Jim muttered. Chris laughed and helped Jim out of the chair. Their plans were simple. Jim would go to Georgia in the last two weeks and give birth there. Meanwhile, Geoffrey M’Benga, who had seen his own share of strange anatomy, took care of his normal prenatal care. Jim hadn’t grown another hole, at least not where one could see, but he was assured everything was progressing normally, and that was all he wanted to hear.

Jim smiled as Bones took off his shoes. They soon learned that Uhura had been delivered of a 7 pound, 5 ounce baby boy. Michael had arrived and all was well with their little world. Jim lay down and felt Bones’ hands on his belly. “How are we tonight?” Bones asked.

Jim turned his head around and kissed Bones, “We are fine, tonight.” He shivered as he felt Bones’ hands run over his bare skin. Jim relaxed as Bones’ erection entered him. Sex wasn’t imperative now, but it helped relax Jim, and, oddly enough, Jo seemed to sleep through the night if she felt her Daddy loving her Mommy. Bones gently rocked into Jim as his throbbing cock relaxed tight muscles and an aching back. Bones reached around to play with Jim’s tender breasts. They had swollen some as was expected. Bones’ attention to that area made Jim moan.

“That’s right, let me take care of you,” Bones whispered as he made love to his mate. Jim laid his head sideways as Bones pressed his own against him, feeling the closeness they shared that would be gone once Jo arrived. Bones soon spasmed into Jim. It was small, not much was needed beyond the release as Jim joined him.

* * *

Labor had started a week after Jim’s arrival in Georgia. Bones, Eleanor, and Tridea, a traditional midwife were in attendance in the home the McCoys occupied. He felt Tridea enter him with a practiced hand as the hours inevitably wore on. Jim stared at the ceiling as he felt her probe at his cervix with a deft finger. He surprised himself as he pushed down on that finger. He hadn’t done that in the past six hours. “Alright, are you ready to become parents?” she asked.

This galvanized Bones and Eleanor into action. They helped Jim to his hands and knees as he breathed and keened another painful note. Labor was as painful as they said it was. “Push, Jim,” Tridea told him as her hand was back up there. He was told it was to guide the baby along the correct route out. Jim bit his lip as he bore down, pushing with the counts Bones and Eleanor were giving him. Jim released his breath as Tridea told him, “Next contraction push again.”

Jim pushed again, trying hard to get the baby out. Abruptly he rose so that he was kneeling with his hands braced against the wall. Tridea appeared to go with it as Bones looked worried at his mate. “He’s close,” Eleanor murmured with a grin.

Jim pushed again as Tridea cried out in joy, “Got her!” They watched as she slowly pulled her arm out with Jim pushing the baby out along the way. Bones started crying as he looked down upon his newborn daughter. Her tiny head and face emerged with a thick shock of black hair. It was only moments later when she let out a cry of protest. Jim sagged against the wall as Tridea handed the baby off to her grandmother after cutting the cord. Tridea reached back up into Jim and with a grim smile, told Jim to push again. Bones watched as she pulled the afterbirth from Jim’s uterus and onto a blanket that would be buried later.

Bones watched as Eleanor washed his new daughter and calmed her initial cries. Jim lay down, exhausted after his ordeal before Eleanor handed Jo to him. Jim automatically brought the baby up to his nipple as the baby latched on and nursed. Tridea and Eleanor left the new family. They needed to be alone. “How do you feel?” Bones asked.

“Wonderful,” Jim told him as they gazed down at their hungry daughter. Bones kissed Jim then climbed in bed with him. It was just the two of them and that was fine. Tomorrow, the party would begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling I'm going to go back and fill in a LOT of blanks here. So, don't feel too terribly worried if you feel this is rushed. I got this much out. There's a lot of story in between that hasn't been told.


	5. Baby Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life begins for the new family. Don’t own them.

Bones awoke again for what seemed the 100th time that night. Jo was crying as Jim lifted her out of her cradle to feed her. They settled back into a more comfortable position as Bones gazed enviously at them. He wasn’t jealous of Jo, he was jealous of Jim. Jim was able to feed Jo without the use of a bottle. Jim grunted slightly he tried to get more comfortable.

“You alright?” Bones asked.

“Sore,” Jim told him. “But happy,” he stroked Jo’s cheek as she wriggled happily against him. Jim yawned. “I don’t know how much good I’m going to be today for the presentation.”

Bones laughed, “Don’t worry, it’ll be held in here. You get to stay in bed looking pretty.” Jim snorted at that. “Mom will present Jo to the Elders in here. Afterword, a long procession of visitors will come in, admire Jo, congratulate Jo and leave gifts before they leave. I contacted your brother and Grandfather. They’ll be here. Tiberius is thrilled to meet his granddaughter, and Sam is coming as well.”

“Good,” Jim said. Sam had been living off-planet for many years, and had recently returned with his own family. “Think we’ll see Aurelan and the kids?” Bones shrugged as a knock sounded at the door.

Bones rose and went to the door. Eleanor bustled through the door and looked at both of them. “You,” she said firmly, pointing at Bones, “go get dressed. I need to get Jim and Jo ready.” Bones grinned affectionately at his mother as he grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower. Eleanor approached Jim and looked down at her granddaughter who pulled away from breakfast so Jim could burp her. Eleanor placed a portable tub next to her and filled it with warm water that she was carrying in bags on her shoulders. She pulled towels, diapers and baby clothes out and waited until Jo had let out a satisfied burp.

Jim handed her the baby and watched as she was stripped of the onesy and diaper she was wearing. She protested the cold air at the top of her lungs before she was slipped into the water. Her cries immediately subsided as Eleanor took a soft washcloth and used it on her. Jo waved her arms in time to the soothing motions over her tiny body. “That’s it, little one. You have a big day ahead of you, and you’ll probably sleep through most of it. There are a lot of anxious people here to meet you.” Jim chuckled as he watched them.

“Jim, there’s a fresh pair of pajamas in that pack there,” she said indicating a blue bag. “They’re soft, big, comfortable.” Bones exited the bathroom as Jim picked up the pack and gingerly walked into the bathroom. Bones wandered over to observe his mother’s actions. “She’s beautiful, Leo,” Eleanor told him.

“Thanks, Mom,” Bones told her. He put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her forehead lovingly.

Eleanor smiled at him, “Hey, grab a towel so we can get this little lady dry and ready for her adoring crowd.” Bones grabbed a big, fluffy towel and draped it over his arms as his mother pulled Jo out of the warm water and deposited the baby in it so Bones could wrap her warm and secure.

Jo’s misty blue eyes looked up at her father. He carried her over to the changing table as his mother followed. She handed him a diaper and a onesy. He burst out laughing as he looked at the onesy. It read “Captain’s Boss”. “Jim will love it,” he murmured.

Jim reentered wearing blue pajamas before Eleanor waved back into bed. He lay back down with his back propped up on the headboard before Bones handed him the baby. Jim burst out laughing as well as Eleanor grinned. “Ready?” she asked. They nodded. She opened the door and six people, three men and three women, walked in.

They approached the bed to look down at the new baby. “Ladies and Gentlemen,” Eleanor said softly. “I present to you my granddaughter, Joanna Marie McCoy.” Jim handed her to Eleanor who held her up for their inspection. They laid their hands on her in some sort of ancient benediction for a minute.

“Welcome to our people, Joanna,” the oldest of them told her. He turned to Bones and Jim, “Welcome to full membership in our tribe,” he told them. Eleanor burst into tears as they managed to leave gifts on their way out.

Their first visitors were from the Enterprise. Uhura, Spock and their young son, Michael, came in. “She’s beautiful,” Nyota said with a bright smile. “I’m jealous,” she told Spock. “I want a daughter next.” Jim and Bones laughed as Spock merely raised an eyebrow.

Everyone left gifts as friends, family and community members came to meet their newest addition. Tiberius, Aurelan and Sam admired Jo in her crib as Jim had fallen asleep when they arrived. Sam laughed, “Wow, his timing has always been like that! We’ll come back later when he’s awake and bring the kids.” Bones nodded as his sister, Sarah, along with her husband and young son entered.

Sarah gazed at her new niece and smiled. “Wow, Leo, she’s amazing,” she told him, kissing him on the cheek.

The last visitors of the day were Chris and Jon. Jim had managed to wake up in time for their arrival. Chris carried flowers, Jon had a package of diapers. Bones grinned. “I’ve been told that you can’t have too many diapers. That concept just doesn’t exist,” he told them.

Bones took the flowers and diapers and added them to the growing mound in the corner of the room. Jo chose that moment to wake up and let the world know she was hungry. Chris and Jon turned their backs as Jim took care of that. “That just seems, unnatural,” Jon said talking to the wall.

“All human men have breast tissue, Jon,” Bones told the elderly admiral. “Most are unable to utilize it as they don’t give birth.”

“You just HAD to tell me that,” Archer complained. Jim chuckled as Chris turned around. “Chris, what are you doing?” Archer hissed at him.

“Everything’s in place, Jon, and it’s all covered up,” Chris told him before walking over and depositing himself in a chair. “How long will you be here?” he asked.

“Two weeks,” Bones told them. “The elders need to make sure Jim and Jo are good to go and to take measures to ensure Jim can’t get pregnant again for a couple of years.”

“They can do that?” Chris asked curiously.

“Yes,” Bones said, closing that part of the conversation.

* * *

Jim lay on his stomach, his legs apart with his backside exposed as Tridea explained what she was doing. “This is basically a barrier device. We fit this over the cervix keeping sperm from entering and fertilizing any eggs.” She poured lubrication over her gloved hands before tearing open the package containing a round device about half the size of the palm of the hand. “It will dissolve over the next two years. If you want to continue it, come back in two years,” she told them. Jim grunted as she pushed her hand up inside him.

Bones laid a hand on his shoulder, “Hang on, Jim, this won’t take long.” Jim sighed as he nodded his head.

Bones watched as she finally pulled her arm out, “You’re ready to go.” She looked at Bones sternly, “Give him another two weeks, though. Although, he’ll probably know when he’s ready.” She rose and went to the bathroom to wash herself off. “I look forward to seeing you again,” she said with a smile.

Bones looked around the room. They had spent the last two weeks with his parents and received lots of advice and love. Now, they would return to the hustle and bustle of Starfleet. Jim still had four weeks leave, but Bones was needed back as soon as possible. He turned as Jim pulled his pajamas back up and slipped back under the covers. It was time for bed for everyone and nothing could ruin this perfect moment.


End file.
